un2nd_dimensionfandomcom-20200213-history
Phineas Flynn (2nd Dimension)
Phineas Flynn of the 2nd Dimension is a lifeless boy who is stuck in Danville ruled by Doofenshmirtz. He and Ferb spent their lifeless times stuck in Doofenshmirtz’s reign without summer vacation and never heard of it after being stuck being protected by their big sister Candace Origin Phineas has the same memory as his 1st Dimension counterpart. Phineas and his brother Ferb adopted a platypus named Perry. Later, Phineas and Ferb lost Perry until Doofenshmirtz tookover Danville. Phineas and Ferb felt under Doof’s reign Phineas And Ferb: Across The 2nd Dimension Phineas and Ferb met their counterparts and he felt scared at them. Phineas never heard of summer, thinking summer was banned (by Doofenshmirtz). Then his counterpart taught them a true meaning of summer and he felt he was cherished. His counterpart tell them about their summer. Phineas never heard of Isabella, thinking that talking to neighbors is dangerous (But it was a rule made by Doofenshmirtz). So his counterpart dragged them to see Isabella, until a Normbot attempted to destroy them until Buford attacked the Normbot. Phineas thinking that Buford was part of the Resistance. Buford lead the Phineases and Ferbs to Isabella’s house, until they landed to a trap when Isabella and the Firestorm Girls tied them and Buford up. Until his counterpart told Isabella they are Candace’s brothers. So Isabella and the Firestorm Girls freed them. Isabella introduced them to Dr. Baljeet. Until Phineas and Ferb founded out that their sister Candace was the leader of the Resistance. Candace sawed her brothers found her secret and she will punished them later. Until the other dimension Perry-1 were captured by Doofenshmirtz. Phineas and Ferb tried to join the Resistance, but Candace forbid them by protecting them. So Phineas and Ferb stowaway in minecarts, until they got distracted by Candace’s caring and were caught. Candace tried to send them home, but the Resistance and the 1st Dimension People were trapped by Doof and his 1st Dimension counterpart along with the Normbots. Until Perry-1 distracted everyone and Doof with his hologram watch and the Resistance with the 1st Dimension people tried to escape. But Candace-2 sacrificed the 1st Dimension people by separating the minecarts in order to protect her brothers. Until later, Jeremy trained Phineas and Ferb and letting them joining the Resistance and rescued Candace. After Doofenshmirtz got arrested by OWCA, Phineas and Ferb congratulated their counterparts about summer and reunited with Perry after Phineas founded that Doofenshmirtz turned Perry into a cyborg and returned to the 2nd Dimension Tales From The Resistance Phineas and Ferb along with Buford and Baljeet enjoying fun things during their summer along with their pet Perry. Until Perry founded a secret metal door, Phineas tell Perry to open the trapdoor and founded a secret stash of sport stuff. So Phineas, Ferb, and their friends decided to play sports. Until Perry got kidnapped by cyborg animals (that was OWCA agents captured by someone else). Phineas and Ferb encountered a giant robot ant. Until Candace and Isabella stopped those giant cyborg ants when Phineas and Ferb survived. Phineas and Ferb tried to get Perry back, but Candace still forbid them. Phineas told Candace that they rescue her from Doof’s tower. Candace still allows them to go with the Firestorm Girls if the mission gets hairy. Phineas and Ferb, along with Buford and the Firestorm Girls rescued Perry from the cyborg animals when Ferb goes undercover to see what the new foe is up to. Phineas, Buford and the Firestorm Girls went back to their HQ, until Candace using Doof as bait and told Phineas and Perry to come with her after the new foe turned out to be Doof’s ex-wife Charlene. So Candace carried Doof, along with Phineas and Perry headed to Charlene’s penthouse, until Candace tried to arrest Charlene. Until it turned out that Charlene and Doofenshmirtz pretend to be divorced and lead Phineas, Candace, and Perry to a trap. Until Candace saw that Charlene turned Ferb into a cyborg (Ferb disguised as a cyborg) and she, Phineas, and Perry was sent to solitary confinement. Then Ferb freed his siblings, and it turned out that Phineas and Ferb planned to released a attack at Charlene’s penthouse to save the OWCA animal agents from their evil programming along with hats that reprograms them back to their good selves. The Resistance attempt to save the OWCA agents from their evil programming (when Phineas saved Isabella’s pet chihuahua Pinky), until Vanessa helped her parents retreat and the Resistance forgot to save Peter from his evil programming. Tales From The Resistance: The Retarded Series One day, Phineas and Ferb and the Resistance was waiting for Candace to get here. Phineas and Ferb was wanting to go on a mission with the Resistance, but Candace is still protecting them. Phineas told Candace that they did their training, but Candace thinks that he and Ferb are still not strong enough to stop Doofenshmirtz. So Phineas decided to bust Candace End Of Summer After several retardness later during the last day of summer, Phineas sensed that Doof has finally built some monstrocity to retake over Danville. Phineas tried to go with the Resistance, but Candace attempted to stop Phineas from defeating Doofenshmirtz. Until, the time-space continuum gets corrupted a couple of loops from the 1st Dimension occurred. And making all of the Phineases and Ferbs get sucked in the rift that exists outside the flow of time and their existence got wiped and erased. After the time-space continuum straightens out and were back to normal. Until Phineas left before 6:00 AM, he attempted to use his digital hacker to paralyze Candace, until Isabella and the Firestorm Girls sent Phineas to time out. Until, Phineas joined forces with Doofenshmirtz to help him retake over Danville. Until Candace founded that Phineas and Doof joined forces, then Phineas used his digital hacker to KO Candace again. Until Ferb joined with Phineas and Doof. Then Phineas hacked all of Doof’s Normbots and tookover Danville and captured Doof and Charlene and brought Doof’s Choo-Choo to eliminate Doof’s evil Candace And The Return Of The 2nd Dimension Phineas and Ferb tookover Danville, until Phineas command Ferb to destroy the Candaces. But Ferb quitted. Until Phineas gets busted by Candace and ran away and disappearred Personality Phineas wanted to be an optimist/pacifist. He wanted to join the Resistance, but his sister Candace refuse to let them join the Resistance He also displays a caring attitude, which is usually aimed towards the 1st Dimension characters in the film, as he showed reluctance at allowing Candace to separate their mine cart from theirs, which would result in their capture at the hands of the Norm bots In Tales From The Resistance: The Retarded Series, Phineas is known as Stupid Phineas and makes YTPs and memes of his big sister Candace. He and Candace started to become enemies after being protected by her. He often plays banned shames such as Hotel Mario, Zelda: Wand Of Gamelon, or Link: Faces Of Evil. He has three girlfriends such as Isabella, Linka Loud (female version of Lincoln Loud), and Bowsette Trivia * Phineas is also one of the meme characters (such as Linka Loud, Dat Boi, Spongegar, Black Bart, Pickle Rick, Bowsette, and etc.) * Despite the fact, the 2nd Dimension Candace being the 1st Dimension Phineas and Ferb and the 2nd Dimension Phineas and Ferb being one of the 1st Dimension Candaces Category:2nd Dimension Counterparts Of Characters Category:Guys Category:Characters Category:Boys Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Meme Characters Category:Memes Category:Meme-related stuff Category:Citizens who are stuck in the 2nd Dimension Doofenshmirtz Family’s reign Category:Members of the 2nd Dimension Resistance Category:Guys who are the 1st Dimension Candaces Category:People who are the 1st Dimension Candaces Category:Citizens of 2nd Dimension Danville Category:Freaks that got busted by the 2nd Dimension Candace Flynn Category:Slaves of the 2nd Dimension Resistance Category:Rejected Members of the 2nd Dimension Resistance Category:Former Members of the 2nd Dimension Resistance Category:I’M IN THE WRONG DIMENSION! Category:Guys who are stuck being protected by 2nd Dimension Candace Flynn Category:Freaks Category:N00bs Category:Idiots Category:Jerks Category:Losers Category:Morons Category:Fools Category:Slaves of the 2nd Dimension Candace Flynn Category:Hobbenbutchers Category:Idiotic Category:Stupid Category:Dumb Category:Retarded Category:Reckless Category:Fighters that appeared in Super Smash Bros. Fan-Made Shames Category:Heroes Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Fighters Category:Small-Minded People who became Great Category:Great Category:Good Category:Smart Category:Courageous Category:Smart And Courageous Category:Intelligent Category:Nice Category:Cute And Cuddly Category:Cute Category:Happy Category:Brave Category:Former Dictators Category:Former Villains